Intenções
by ThaisMedeiros
Summary: Hugo e Lorcan estavam namorando e Ron queria saber quais eram as intenções do Scamander com seu filho. [Continuação de "Meninos e Meninas"]


**N/A:** Olá pessoas lindas! ;D

Bom, desde que escrevi "Meninos e Meninas" estou com essa continuação na cabeça e finalmente consegui escrever.

Tentativa de comédia fofinha e despretensiosa!

Espero que gostem!

.

.

 **INTENÇÕES**

 **.**

Lorcan Scamander passou os dedos pelos cabelos loiros pela enésima vez naquele dia. Olhou para a porta de carvalho a sua frente, sentindo uma imensa dificuldade em respirar. Todo seu corpo suava frio e as mãos nunca haviam estado mais trêmulas. Não podia fazer aquilo e os zonzóbulos, bagunçando seu cérebro, não estavam ajudando. Suspirou, tentando encontrar alguma coragem em sua alma lufana e desistiu quase imediatamente, sentindo uma incontrolável vontade de fugir. Hugo era bom com aquilo, não ele. O Weasley sempre fora o corajoso entre os dois e, não fosse pelo ruivo, eles ainda seriam "apenas amigos".

Lorcan esboçou um meio sorriso, se lembrando de como era apaixonado pelo melhor amigo há anos, mas nunca tivera coragem de se declarar. Até o dia em que o menino aparecera em sua porta, lhe contando sobre seus sentimentos recém-descobertos e lhe dando o melhor presente de natal de todos os tempos. Agora, lá estava o Scamander em pé em frente à casa do rapaz, sentindo os flocos de neve caindo em seu rosto e tentando reunir coragem para levar Hugo Weasley ao primeiro encontro oficial dos dois.

Suspirou novamente, tentando dizer a si mesmo que estava sendo ridículo. Já havia estado ali um milhão de vezes antes, Ron e Hermione o conheciam desde que nascera e praticamente o consideravam da família. Não havia motivos para sentir tanto medo. Bom, a não ser quando se considerava que ele estava prestes a ser formalmente apresentado a eles como o namorado de Hugo. Aquilo mudava tudo e o rapaz não sabia muito bem como agir. Sempre fora conhecido pelo jeito atrapalhado e a tendência a fazer os comentários errados nos momentos errados. Às vezes achava que Lysander havia herdado toda inteligência e a ele restaram apenas neurônios lentos. Pelo menos, era o mais bonito e não importava que eles fossem gêmeos idênticos, Lorcan sabia que os genes da beleza eram infinitamente mais fortes nele.

Sendo assim, o garoto contou mentalmente até cinco e finalmente bateu a porta. Secretamente implorou a Merlin que não houvesse ninguém em casa. Levar um bolo do namorado seria menos humilhante. No entanto, provando que a sorte nunca estava ao seu favor, não se passou meio minuto antes que a porta fosse aberta por um homem ruivo de meia idade. Em outros tempos, o Scamander o chamaria de tio Ron, mas no momento isso não parecia muito apropriado. Suando frio e completamente trêmulo, o menino se esforçou para fazer com que palavras coerentes saíssem de sua boca.

— Senhor Weasley! — cumprimentou de forma cordial, enquanto o homem o analisava de cima a baixo de forma inquisidora. Aquilo definitivamente não estava ajudando.

Após quase um minuto de análise silenciosa, Ron abriu passagem para o loiro.

— Entre, Lorcan! O Hugo ainda não terminou de se arrumar.

Lorcan assentiu com a cabeça, amaldiçoando Hugo. O garoto provavelmente estava tentando dar um jeito nos cachos rebeldes em um completo desperdício de tempo, já que o loiro sempre amou a confusão de cabelos alaranjados do amigo.

— Lorcan, querido! — Hermione cumprimentou simpática assim que viu o adolescente entrando em sua sala. — Como você está?

— Muito bem, senhora Weasley. — cumprimentou mantendo o tom cordial. Hermione tentou reprimir o sorriso ao ouvir a formalidade do rapaz. — Ah, essas flores são para a senhora. — o loiro disse estendo o buque que estava há horas carregando, as flores já estavam mais do que congeladas, mas Hermione achou a intenção incrivelmente fofa.

— Obrigada, Lorcan! São encantadoras.

— Quando estavam vivas, talvez tivessem sido... — Ron comentou, fazendo o garoto corar e recebendo uma cotovelada da esposa.

— Por que você não senta, Lorcan? Quer um suco, uma água, um chá? — a mulher ofereceu solicita.

Era a primeira vez que Hugo trazia um namorado/namorada para casa e ela percebia o nervosismo estampado na cara do Scamander. Além disso, sempre gostou bastante do garoto e percebera há algum tempo que ele e o filho tinham uma relação de "mais que amigos". Talvez para Ron tenha sido uma surpresa descobrir que Hugo era bissexual, mas não para ela. Hermione conhecia muito bem cada um de seus filhos.

— Não. Obrigado, senhora Weasley.

— Hermione, por que você não vai apressar o Hugo? — Ron sugeriu, sentando-se em uma poltrona em frente ao Lorcan.

A mulher arqueou a sobrancelha desconfiada. Antes de sair da sala enviou ao marido um olhar ameaçador que dizia: "se você assustar o garoto vai dormir com Bichento pelo resto da vida". O homem entendeu a ameaça e sabia que a esposa não hesitaria em cumpri-la. Ainda assim, se voltou para o adolescente, entrelaçou as mãos sobre o colo e utilizando seu tom de voz mais misterioso questionou:

— Então, senhor Scamander, quais são suas intenções com o meu filho?

Lorcan engasgou com o ar, sentiu o rosto esquentar e estava prestes a sufocar. Por Merlin, aquilo não podia estar acontecendo! Ele ia matar Hugo assim que o visse. Ron pigarreou, atraindo a atenção do loiro e deixando claro que esperava uma resposta.

— In-in-intenções? — o garoto gaguejou pálido.

— Exatamente, senhor Scamander. O que pretende com o meu filho? Espero que saiba que o Hugo é um rapaz sério e não o trate como um joguinho.

— Não! Jamais! Eu tenho as melhores intenções com o seu filho, senhor Weasley. — ele se apressou em dizer.

— Hum. — o ruivo desdenhou. — É o que vocês sempre dizem...

— Eu juro que estou falando sério. Jamais machucaria o Hugo.

— Espero, para sua própria segurança, que isso seja verdade. Afinal, eu e todos os tios e tias do Hugo lutamos contra Comensais da Morte...

A ameaça pairou no ar, mas para o alívio do Scamander, antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Hermione e Hugo apareceram descendo as escadas.

— Hugo! — exclamou respirando fundo, enquanto se levantava.

— Olá, Lorcan! Desculpe a demora. — o ruivo disse, corando um pouco. Entretanto, nada se comparava ao loiro completamente pálido e suando frio a sua frente. Pensou em perguntar o que acontecera, mas bastou observar a expressão satisfeita do pai para entender. — Vamos?— sugeriu sabendo que tudo o que o namorado queria era sair dali.

— Divirtam-se! — Hermione exclamou com um sorriso. Os dois garotos ficam extremamente fofos juntos.

— É, mas não se divirtam demais e não se esqueça, Hugo, que te quero em casa até a meia-noite. Não sei como a casa do senhor Scamander funciona, mas aqui nós temos regras.

Hugo revirou os olhos. Ron sabia muito bem como a casa de Lorcan funcionava, mas era melhor não discutir. Simplesmente pegou o loiro pelas mãos e o puxou até a porta. O pai havia feito um ótimo trabalho em apavorar o rapaz, mas o ruivo sabia que bastariam alguns beijos para aquilo se resolver. Assim que os garotos saíram Hermione encarou Ron como se ele houvesse perdido o juízo de vez.

— O que diabos foi isso?

A gargalhada que escapou dos lábios do marido foi a melhor resposta para a pergunta.

— Você viu a cara dele, Hermione?

— Isso não tem graça, Ron! O pobrezinho estava apavorado!

— Na verdade, é bem engraçado. — o ruivo disse recuperando o fôlego. — Além disso, que tipo de pai eu seria se não deixasse claro que é melhor não machucar meu filho?

— Você conhece o Lorcan desde que ele nasceu. O garoto é incapaz de machucar uma formiga.

Ron deu de ombros.

— Bill conhecia o Teddy desde que ele nasceu, mas isso não o impediu de ter uma conversa muito pior com o garoto, quando ele e a Vic começaram a namorar.

Hermione revirou os olhos, mas se aproximou do marido, dando um beijo em sua bochecha.

— Por que isso? — ele perguntou curioso.

— Digamos que você tem lidado com a sexualidade do Hugo bem melhor do que eu havia imaginado.

O ruivo sorriu.

— Sempre o tom de surpresa!

Foi a vez da esposa gargalhar.

— Além disso, como poderia me incomodar com o fato do meu filho estar namorando um rapaz gentil, educado e decente, quando minha filha resolveu sair com um filhote de Comensal?— o Weasley questionou indignado.

Hermione suspirou.

— Ron, você prometeu que seria bonzinho!— a mulher o lembrou.

— Ei, eu estou sendo bonzinho! Em momento algum proibir esse disparate. Estou deixando a minha filha, minha princesinha, ir a um encontro com um Malfoy. Isso, no entanto, não quer dizer que eu vá facilitar para o filhote de doninha albina.

Hermione revirou os olhos. Algumas coisas nunca mudavam.


End file.
